Currently, most of smart televisions developed by television manufactures are based on Android system. The Android system is now mature and stable, and a lot of native applications have been developed based on the Android system. The native applications of the Android system are almost developed by Java technology, and run in a Dalvik virtual machine or a Java virtual machine. During the running process, the native applications commonly have a high demand for CPU, memory, and so on.
However, with a rapid iterative update of the Android system and applications thereof, the hardware configuration of the smart television is difficult to support a fluent running of the updated Android system and applications due to a hysteretic update of the hardware configuration of the smart television, which results in that the playing of multimedia files of the smart television is not fluent enough.